


Children

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 23:48:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki places a fake 0-8-4, the results aren't what they were expecting. Drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Children

**Author's Note:**

> I may make this longer

“No, No, No. What the hell did you do?” Simmons was freaking out, I was freaking out. I didn’t think that this 0-8-4 was this dangerous. It looked harmless enough. But when I pressed a button, oh crap. Standing in front of me was a five year old Agent Ward, Phil Coulson and Skye. All running around the lab. We had informed May and she was currently on route to the helicarrier. Apparently this device was placed as a trick by Loki d Thor was looking for him. 

“I want Orange juice.” Ward said after stopping. He was standing in front of me. Big bright eyes sparkling at me. I groaned. Just forty minutes ago I was making out with him, a full heated make out session and now he was standing in front of me, wearing iron man PJ’s that we picked up. 

“Ok, as soon as we stop you’ll get your juice.” 

Ward gave me a smile and then ran off to join Coulson and Skye. I hoped when we got them back to normal he wouldn’t remember this. 


End file.
